When having a morning meal that includes dry breakfast cereal, a person usually adds fruit and milk to the cereal bowl. This addition of milk results in the cereal becoming soggy and not as tasty as when the cereal is dry and crispy. Although the eater typically tries to keep some cereal above the level of the milk and fruit, there is always some cereal, at least toward the bottom of the bowl, which cereal becomes soggy as it is soaked in the milk. It would be desirable to have a special bowl that would allow all the cereal in the bowl to remain dry and crispy while it is being eaten with milk or with milk and fruit.